Nom Nom
Nom Nom is a recurring antagonist in the Cartoon Network series We Bare Bears and the main antagonist of the series. He is an anthropomorphic koala who had acquired internet fame through a series of popular videos on the internet. He is portrayed as an antagonist in the episode Viral Video, in which he is the primary focus of Meme-Con, a convention centered around internet memes. He is noted as being very egocentric, polarizing to his internet facade, as he portrays a cute and innocent character. Episode Appearances Season 1A * "Viral Video" (debut) * "Nom Nom" * "Panda's Sneeze" Season 1B * "Nom Nom's Entourage" (upcoming) Shorts Appearances * "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" Appearance Nom Nom has light gray fur with large, fluffy ears and a big light black oval nose. He has sharp claws and pink paws and can often be seen wearing black sunglasses and/or a towel around his neck when he isn't acting as his internet character. Personality Nom Nom appears to be self-assured and cool-headed at first, but in Nom Nom Vs. Hamster, he is shown to quickly be irritated. He is very popular and famous, and he isn't modest about it. He says he doesn't have time for hanging out with friends in real life, and he has what he needs: fame, money and the internet. As with most stereotypical celebrities, he has a confident, egotistical and manipulative nature. Relationships Grizzly Bear fawning over Nom Nom.]] Nom Nom sees Grizzly as just another fan, but with moxie. They have spoken to each other in "Viral Video" where Grizzly becomes Nom Nom's groupie and follows him into his limousine. Grizzly wants to be Nom Nom's friend and initially thinks he's cool. Nom Nom is apathetic in explaining how he has the maximum amount of friends on every social media site and how he has no need to hang out with friends in real life. Grizzly is adamant on befriending him. Nom Nom eventually has Grizzly thrown out of the limousine. Grizzly's and Nom Nom's first encounter in "Viral Video" would lead to the conflict shown in "Nom Nom", where Nom Nom had tricked Grizzly and Panda into "making a movie". He ended up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered Nom Nom's plan. Ice Bear managed to save his brothers and Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Panda Bear and Grizzly enjoying the cookies Nom Nom made.]] The two don't really know each other that well, however, Panda knows of the incident between him and Grizzly that occurred in "Viral Video", and even refers to the koala as "a butt" in "Nom Nom. In the same episode, when Nom Nom is able to manipulate Panda and Grizzly and get them to do his bidding, he ends up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered his plan. Ice Bear managed to save Panda and Grizzly while Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Ice Bear looking on as his brothers obliviously work with Nom Nom.]] Ice Bear grows a hatred for Nom Nom very quickly after seeing how poorly he treated Grizzly in "Viral Video" and both of his brothers in "Nom Nom", and Nom Nom knows this. Ice Bear maintains this attitude towards him consistently throughout the series. Its also been shown his hatred is ever-growing, as in "Nom Nom", his brothers start to look to Nom Nom more as he manipulates them. He even ended up painting Ice Bear in a bad light to his brothers in order to get his way. During the night, when Ice Bear snuck out, suspicious of Nom Nom, he was shocked to find that Nom Nom's plan consisted of potentially murdering Panda and Grizzly. Before Ice Bear could go and stop the plan, however, Nom Nom made him fall into a ditch and covered it up, the other two Bears unaware of what had happened. The next day, when Nom Nom put his plan into action and almost succeeded, he lost control of the sharks he planned to use and ended up almost killed alongside Grizzly and Panda, however, with the help of a helicopter Grizzly had ordered a few days prior, Ice Bear was able to fly over to the event and save his brothers, throwing Nom Nom into a cotton-candy mixer in the process. Hamster biting Nom Nom's hand.]] The two don't like each other very much. This was made evident in "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" where Nom Nom was forced to do a video shoot alongside Hamster, much to his frustration. Hamster deliberately acted oblivious in order to upset Nom Nom. He had done this to the point where Nom Nom left the stage in pure frustration and anger. Trivia * Nom Nom is shown in the opening of the show riding in a limousine. He throws a bottle at Panda, knocking his cup of soda out of his hand. * It is revealed in "Viral Video" that Nom Nom is an internet celebrity, and hosts a Meme-Con with the other judges: Gluten Cat and Balancing Lizard. * In "Viral Video", he is shown sitting in a baby seat while in his limo. * Nom Nom exceedingly excersies the idea that social interaction is obsolete. He figures that as long as he has his butler, food, and the internet, he lives a sufficient life. * Nom Nom has a large stash of cell phones, given to him by his fans. * His video on Everyone's Tube "Koala eats leaves WOW" has 50,000,000 views, with only 500 likes and 0 dislikes. * Nom Nom dislikes Hamster. * Nom Nom is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Ice Bear. * In "Video Date", a JPEG of Nom Nom can be seen on the Bears' Laptop. Cultural References * Nom Nom's name is likely a play on the onomatopoeic meme "Om Nom Nom Nom" which first sparked on the internet in 2004. * Nom Nom slightly resembles the antagonistic Belson from Cartoon Network's Clarence. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Marsupials Category:Social Media Famous Category:Hairy